horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit the Quan
"Hit the Quan" is the debut single by American rapper iLoveMemphis. This song is based around a dance that was first made popular by American rapper Rich Homie Quan It peaked at number 15 on the Billboard Hot 100 Lyrics Yo, Yah (Hey, Buck Nasty? I like your beats!) I finna, I finna, finna show you how to Hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan I said get down low and swing your arm I said get down low and hit the Quan I'm finna show you how to Hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan I said get down low and swing your arm I said get down low and hit the Quan I paper chase then vanish Hit the Quan on her make her boyfriend panic I heart Memphis, but I also love dancing I done took off on em, I don't plan on landing I call shots just do it like Nike No FaceTime but the people want to Skype me If I do time then who would really write me? I stay on y'all mind but, oh, I think they like me Clean pair of sneaks, with a designer belt Please watch your step cause I'm feeling myself Throw a flag on the play, man somebody get the ref Cop blah la la la low, man somebody get some help Pull up on the block Hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan I said get down low and swing your arms I said get down low and hit the Quan I'm finna show you how to Hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan I said get down low and swing your arms I said get down low and hit the Quan Pull up on the block and do the dance like crazy This chick is hella hot but I know this chick crazy If I think she not then that makes me crazy We are both thots so we are both crazy Flexing always on my agenda Your whole team rats, your CEO is Master Splinter Bout to hit the Quan and turn that girl into a member Now my whole team flexing, I think we got a winner People want to dap it up but they can't get none from me I went to jail and snap it up, at least I had bum money People wanna walk around me tryna steal my lingo Just make sure when you talk about me you say he's doing his thing though Hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan I said get down low and swing your arm I said get down low and hit the Quan I'm finna show you how to Hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan I said get down low and swing your arm I said get down low and hit the Quan Why It Sucks #Terrible lyrics. #What is a Quan anyway? #This song was released 2 months after this atrocity and was similar to it which proves that 2015 was a terrible year for music. #iLoveMemphis's voice is really painful. #The beat was annoying. Music Video Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Dance Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Debut Singles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:One Hit Wonders Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs